


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Percy Jackson au [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Dongwoo-centric, Drop Out Dongwoo, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Myungsoo is the son of Aphrodite, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Sungyeol is the Son of Apollo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Everyone, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun
Series: Percy Jackson au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763896





	Untitled

**12:06 PM**

"I really appreciate you helping me with this Dongwoo."

Dongwoo just smiled at her politely."It's no problem Miss Kim."He said."I'm just happy that I was able to help you out with it."Miss Kim smiled back at him,before gesturing inside her apartment."How about you stay for lunch."She offered."You must be hungry after all of that hard work."


End file.
